Competition
by nightnight
Summary: -AU- The Girls are moving and are starting a new school, dealing with everyday teen lives like Partying, Drama, Jealous Ex-Girlfriends and Crushes, Sports and love... Will everything go perfectly fine for our favorite girls or horribly wrong. PowerpunkXRowdyruffXPowerpuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I don't know where this idea came from it just popped up so yeah hope you enjoy I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New School.

"Buttercup are you ready? Come on we'll never make it, if you take forever." Blossom yelled.

"I'm coming damn give me a minute I'm getting the last box." Buttercup yelled back.

Buttercup took her time picking up her box filled of CDs and video games; She honestly didn't want to move she put up a fight more than her sisters when the Professor announced he received a big promotion but it was in another town and required him and the girls to move.

Buttercup made it out the door slowly taking a last view at what was her home and gave the Professor the box.

"Is this it dear?" He asked placing the box in the moving truck.

"Yeah." Buttercup walked to the driver's side of her dad's car.

"Okay, Buttercup give me a sec, to get the truck ready and we can take off okay, we have a long way to go."

Buttercup nodded as she took her seat behind the wheel, she was the only one with drivers license besides the Professor, Bubbles didn't want hers because she cares for the world too much to know that she is using a machine that causes pollution, Blossom always says she doesn't have the time to take her test, Buttercup thinks that Blossom just can't drive.

"I can't wait to see our new town!" Bubbles said showing her perfect smile sitting in the back.

"Me too Bubbles, another opportunity to meet new people." Blossom said closing her book.

"What about you Buttercup? Are you happy that we are moving?" Bubbles asked leaning forward to see her sisters' face.

"Why should I be happy it's just another boring ass town." Buttercup crossing her arms.

"Buttercup language, at least show a little happiness this is a great time to start over."

"Whatever Blossom." Buttercup said starting up the car as she saw the Professor climb into the moving truck.

"Turn on the GPS." Buttercup said putting on her seatbelt.

"Okay." Blossom turned on the GPS and typed in the new address.

"_Turn right and drive for twenty miles to highway twelve."_

"Let's get this over with." Buttercup driving in the directions the GPS told her to go.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked they have been driving for about three hours.

"Bubbles if you have to go the bathroom I asked you two hours ago you're going to have to wait cause' I don't feel like stopping right now." Buttercup asked glancing at her sister though the mirror.

"No, I don't have to go…. Yet… do you really want to move?" Bubbles asked

"Why do you keep asking?"

"Because it seems like you didn't want too and I just want to know I don't want you to be unhappy." Bubbles said playing with her fingers.

Buttercup sighed causing Blossom to look up from her book.

"No I'm not happy about moving I want to stay in Townsville, but the only reason I'm agreeing to this is because the Professor promised me a new car or motorcycle."

"Oh, but I believe something good going to happen to you Buttercup." Bubbles smiled showing her pearly white teeth.

"I'm with Bubbles on this one too Buttercup I also think something good going to happen to you." Blossom said smiling as well.

"Like what I'm finally going to get me Camaro?"

"I don't know maybe but I think you'll find your special someone." Bubbles said as she started day dreaming and giggling at the thought.

"Not this bull shit again, okay I understand you guys want me to find that special someone but I don't think that's going to happen okay, so just drop it."

"But Buttercup."

"Shut it, I don't care about all that lovey dovey shit." Buttercup said holding onto the wheel even tighter, she hated when her sisters would start bringing up crap about love and finding the perfect one that always led to them saying 'you should wear skirts and dresses now!' or they would forcibly try to change her.

The rest of the ride was quiet they finally reached their new town called 'Plazaville'

"_Take exit three-fourteen and stay right."_

Buttercup followed the instruction the female voice told her take.

After about thirty minutes of driving the finally reached their new home.

"Wow! It's actually bigger than our old home." Bubbles was excited and was the first one to jump out of the car as soon as Buttercup put it in park.

The house was a two story cream colored building with three car garages, two tall white front doors and the windows were huge.

Blossom was the second to get out and Buttercup was too tired to even get out of the car.

"Buttercup come on! It looks awesome on the inside! Wake up!" Bubbles yelled in Buttercup ear pulling her out the car pulling her by the arm into the house.

Bubbles was right about the house looking awesome on the inside as soon as you would walk in a giant chandler was hanging above, the living was to the left and it was huge, Buttercup followed Bubbles down the hall to where giant spiral stairs were just beside a door which Buttercup assumed where the basement was, or the Professor new lab.

Buttercup quickly climbed the stairs coming to another hallway, she walked into the first one where Blossom was at.

"I call this room, I just love the huge bookshelf that's here!" Blossom said her new room was half the size of the living room and she had a walk in closet and a bathroom which seemed to connect to another room Buttercup walked through it coming face to face with Bubbles.

"Sorry Buttercup this room is all mine!" Bubbles said spinning around her room seemed to be the same size as Blossom but she didn't have a bookshelf and the closet was twice the size as Blossoms.

Buttercup actually didn't mind that her two sisters picked those rooms she wouldn't have to worry about sharing a bathroom or the fact that the rooms where in the front and not the back. She left and went to the door at the end of the hallway and opened the door and walked in the room was the same size as both her sisters but her room had a nice window seat that was in the middle window of the three windows in the room two mini built in bookshelf's were at the end of the two further out windows not to mention the view was the backyard of the house which was a forest , the closet wasn't a walk in closet and Buttercup didn't mind at all she didn't have a model fashion wardrobe like Bubbles and the bathroom was a single bathroom she didn't have to share with anyone and she sure was happy about that.

"Aw, Buttercup your room is much better than mine" Bubbles said walking in admiring the room, until she saw the closet.

"Never mind my room is better." Bubbles said

"Good because I wouldn't switch with you even if your room wasn't." Buttercup smirked.

"Girls come help me unpack!" The Professor yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Bubbles skipped back down stairs with Buttercup and Blossom following behind.

It took about two hours each to do the girls room they all help painted the rooms then everyone placed their own furniture and items where ever they wanted they were just finishing the living room Buttercup and the Professor were bring in the Couch as Blossom and Bubbles were setting up the flat screen TV.

"Finally we are done." Buttercup plopped down on the couch placing her arms behind her head.

"Not exactly we have to do the kitchen." Blossom said setting the remotes down on the glass coffee table that was in front of Buttercup.

"Well you do it I'm going to sleep."

"No you are going to help aswell." Blossom said with a stern voice.

"No the Fuck I'm n-"

"No need to fight girls its really late and we should all go to sleep we'll finish everything else later." Professor said looking down at his watch.

"Okay." Bubbles and Blossom went to their rooms, Buttercup had already fell asleep on the couch, the Professor placed a blanket over her and turned off the lights and going into his own room.

Buttercup woke up to something tugging on her side vertical labret lip piercing it was the blanket she ran into the closet bathroom carefully trying to unhook the blanket from her piercing without ripping out anything.

"Why did you get that piercing?" Bubbles asked as she walked into the bathroom watching her sister.

"Because I wanted to… Shit… Ouch." Buttercup said still trying to unhook the blanket.

"I still don't see why?" Bubbles said looking at her sister still, Buttercup only had two facial piercing her lip piercing and her left eyebrow piercing.

"And I don't see why you like to be so damn happy every day…. YES FUCKING FINALLY!" Buttercup dropped the blanket on the floor and placing her lip ring back in its right place.

"Well now that you're done, lunch is ready I didn't want to wake you for breakfast." Bubbles said leaving her sister in the bathroom going into the kitchen, Buttercup arrive moments later only to everyone eating subs and chips.

Buttercup took a seat next to Bubbles, taking the plate Bubbles held out for her and started eating right away.

"So girls are you ready to start you first day of Plazaville High tomorrow?" Professor asked causing Buttercup to choke on her sandwich, Bubbles patted Buttercup hard on the back.

"What?" Buttercup choked out.

"What do you mean what? You knew you were starting school here." Professor said taking a bite of his sub.

"Not this early." Buttercup said pushing her plate away clearly upset about starting school so early.

"Well I enrolled you girls last week."

"Great I can't wait." Buttercup said getting up and walking to her room.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep might as well sleep till school, don't bother me till tomorrow morning." Buttercup said walking around the corner.

"She's such a sour puss." Blossom said.

"Now, now Blossom don't talk about your sister. She's just upset about all of this just give her some time." Professor said picking up his plate and Buttercup's.

Buttercups alarm clock went off for the third time she kept putting it on snooze.

"Buttercup you're going to make us all late if you don't hurry." Bubbles said pulling the blanket off of her Bubbles was wearing a light blue ruffle summer dress with matching sandals and her long hair was in a two high pig tails with her bangs sticking out also she had on a light shade of make up making her look like she just walked out of a cover girl magazine.

"Okay, Okay I'm up give me ten minutes to get dressed." Buttercup moaned and went straight to her bathroom took a quick shower combed and brushed her choppy hair put a beanie on then straighten her bangs and put on black skinny jeans with a neon green stud belt and black thigh high converse with neon green shoe laces and a black hoodie that hung loosely of her shoulders. She picked up her neon green jansport backpack and went down stairs to see Blossom fixing her long hair in the mirror she was wearing a shoulder less button white blouse and a pink pencil skirt with white flats that had pink bows on them.

"You ready?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah I guess." Buttercup said almost grabbing the keys off the table but stopped she saw two sets of keys.

"When did the Professor have another set of keys." She said looking at them she looked closely and one had the Chevrolet symbol on them and the other had the ford symbol on them the ford was to the Professor Escape Hybrid.

"Did he?" Buttercup asked picking up the Chevrolet keys and running outside, She stopped and gasped in the drive way was a midnight black Camaro with bright green stripes on the hood.

"HE DID!" Buttercup was speechless the Professor walked outside and Buttercup attacked him in a hug.

"PROFESSOR THANK YOU THANK YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" She hugged him tighter.

"You're welcome Buttercup can you please stop you're hugging me too tight."

"Sorry Professor." She let go of him and ran to her car she pressed the unlock button only to brighten her day even more the doors opened vertically.

"No FUCKING WAY!" She yelled and sat in the driver's seat the inside of the car was black and silver.

"PROFESSOR I WILL NEVER ASK FOR ANYTHING EVER AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled as her sisters climbed in the car.

"Have a good day at school girls." Professor waved to them and walked back inside.

Buttercup sat in the driver's seat looking like a fan girl who just got a kiss from her favorite singer.

"I love this car!" Buttercup said lightly gripping the wheel.

"This is a cool car Buttercup." Bubbles said buckling her seat belt.

"Buttercup as much as I would love for you to sit here and yell about how awesome your car is I need to remind you that we need to get to school." Blossom said

"Yeah, yeah I know but this car is fucking amazing!" She said starting it up.

She pulled out of the driveway and somehow magically found her way to the school, as she pulled into the school parking lot she could see how everyone's eyes were on her car and she loved it.

"Ha-ha, these Bitches wish they had a car like my baby." She laughed parking by a tree.

"Should we go inside and get our schedules?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah come on Buttercup." Blossom said getting out of the car allowing Bubbles to get out as well.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming give me five more minutes with my baby." Buttercup said not letting go of the wheel.

"Buttercup lets go." Blossom said crossing her arms.

"Fine, you are always taking away my happiness can I ever be happy for a day?" Buttercup snapped stepping out of her car and closing the door every so lightly and locking it, People were watching them as they walked to the front of the school.

"They look at us like we are monsters or something." Bubbles said walking very close behind her sisters.

"So?" Buttercup said not caring about anything else anymore she couldn't wait for the day to be over with so she could return to her fabulous baby.

"Let's just get our schedules." Blossom said leading the way.

They made it to the office and went straight to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello." Blossom said greeting her, the lady looked up.

"Well, well look at Berserk, Brat, and Brute you guys actually dressed appropriate this time." She said

The girls gave a confused look.

"I'm sorry but who are you talking about?" Blossom asked.

"You're not Berserk, Brat and Brute" She asked.

"No ma'am we are Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup."

The lady put on her glasses.

"Oh my I'm so sorry you girls look like some students I know, haha you girls must be the new students that are starting today." She pulled out three papers and handed them to them.

"Once again I'm sorry for the mix up." She smiled.

"It's okay." Blossom said waving goodbye to her pushing her sisters out the office.

"What the fuck was that?" Buttercup asked

"I don't know Buttercup, just forget about, it looks like we have some time let's go walk around till the bell rings." Blossom said pulling out her phone to check the time.

"Can we go back to my baby please?!" Buttercup begged.

"I guess." Blossom said sighing.

"Yes!" Buttercup ran back to her car, her sisters followed taking their time.

"You should just marry the car." Bubbles said seeing Buttercup stand next to her car smiling at it.

"Hey my car has a name!" Buttercup snapped looking at her blue eyed sister.

"What's its name?"

"Midnight!" Buttercup singed.

"Midnight?" Blossom and Bubbles said in unison.

"Yes!" Buttercup said, a dark green mustang with very dark tinted windows came up and park nine parking spaces from them. A girl with long blonde hair that was low pig tails came out wearing a tight blue tube top and washed jean short shorts and blue Giuseppe Zanotti Suede platform pumps, next a girl with red messy hair as long as Blossoms was wearing a low v-neck hot pink and black checkered short dress with shiny thigh high hot pink boots, and a girl with black under shave Mohawk stepped out wearing a girl ice hockey shirt with the number one on it and the last name Plutonium on the back and black shorts and fishnet stockings with green Nikes.

But what really caught the girls' attention were the boys who came out of the mustang next. One boy had short orange hair that was pulled into a low ponytail that was covered by a red baseball hat that was backwards and he was wearing a black muscle shirt that was under a unbutton plaid red shirt and dark blue jeans with black converse he quickly took the red head girl hand and walked into the school building, Blossom looked away after that.

Next was a Blonde hair boy who's hair was skater like he had on a dark blue aeropostale shirt and khaki shorts and white slip-on vans the blonde hair girl quickly attached herself to his side as soon as he stepped out.

And lastly the one that caught Buttercup's attention was a black spiky haired boy you had on dark green aviator glasses and a dark green muscle shirt with a leather glass and black skinny jeans with dark green and black high top Nikes, he took of his glasses revealing dark green eyes that looked her way the smirked at her as he put his arm on the girl with the Mohawk and the girl looked at Buttercup and gave a nasty frown, they both followed after the others, Buttercup scowled she didn't like how the girl gave her a nasty look.

"Um guys should we go." Bubbles said hearing the bell.

Blossom snapped out of her trance. "Yeah we should." Blossom quickly walked inside, Buttercup followed after.

"Okay what do you guys have first period?" Blossom asked

"Art." Bubbles said smiling.

"History… You?" Buttercup said frowning.

"Uh Advance Science, I have all advance classes and B lunch."

"I don't have any Advance classes but I do have B lunch." Bubbles said sadly. She wanted classes with her sister.

"I don't have B lunch I have C great I eat at the end of the day this school fucking sucks." Buttercup folding up her schedule.

"Wait I might have a class with you." Bubbles said reaching for Buttercups Schedule.

"We have one class together its seventh period science." Bubbles said smiling.

"Well I guess I'll see you at lunch Bubbles and you Buttercup at the end of the day." Blossom said waving goodbye.

"Will you walk with me to class Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Where is it?"

"Room three-eighteen." "I guess my class is four-ten" Buttercup looking at her schedule.

Buttercup walked Bubbles to her class. "See you seventh period." Bubbles smiled at her sister before walking into her class.

"Yeah, okay." Buttercup walked off to class not caring if she was late to class, her classes sucked anyway.

Buttercups P.O.V

I finally made it to this fucking class I should skip I'm already late anyway. I walked in and everyone looked at me. "Hi… I'm new here… I guess sorry for being late my sister wanted me to walk her to class." I walked up to the teacher and handed her my schedule.

"I guess it's acceptable but don't let it happen again. You can where ever there's an open seat." She said handing me back my schedule, I looked around the class room and spotted a seat I walked to it and didn't notice the boy who had his head down until he turned around and faced me.

"Hey." His voice was deep and husky.

"….Hey" I noticed it was the boy who looked at me earlier.

"Names Butch what's yours babe?" he said turning around facing me backwards in his chair.

"None Ya…"

"None ya?" He gave me a confused looked.

"Yeah, None of ya business." I spat.

He smirked. "Okay.." He turned back around. I was surprised he didn't put up an argument.

Class went by fast and I was happy I walked out the class and stopped as soon as I walked out my schedule was missing I went back into the classroom and looked for my schedule and it was nowhere to be found. I walked back out and came face to chest to someone. I looked up and saw whatever his name is was it Bitch… no it rhymed with it oh yeah Butch.

"Buttercup Utonium…. What a very weird name for someone so feisty like you." He said looking at my schedule.

"And you're one to talk, at least my name doesn't go with Bitch, and give me back my fucking schedule." I tried to get my schedule out of his hands but he was taller than me and lifted his hand. He gave me a look and I glared back him he turned around and tossed my schedule back into the air I caught it he stopped and turned he head slightly.

"See you fifth period" he snickered.

_FUCK! My life could this fucking day get any worse?!_

I looked for my second period completely pissed.

Bubbles P.O.V

"Welcome Bubbles I hope you will enjoy this Art class." My teacher smiled at me.

"I sure hope so." I smiled back

"Oh, what perfect manners please take a seat any where!" She turned around back to the board and started drawing something I took a seat next to the girl I saw earlier with the boy I saw.

"Hi can I sit here?" I asked her.

"I don't care." She said not looking up from her cell phone she was texting.

I sat down and watched the teacher.

"Okay class today we- BRAT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TE3XT IN MY CLASS HAD ME YOUR PHONE NOW!" She yelled wow her attitude sure changed quickly.

"Um, like fuck no, do you pay my bills I think not so I will not be handing over my cell phone so you can shove a whatever that cheap hairbrush thing is up your ass." (She meant a paintbrush.)

"BRAT I had it up to here with your attitude."

"And I had it up to like here with your face!" She yelled back.

The teacher face went red and she turned back to the board. "Stupid Bitch she can't run me." She looked over at me.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She snapped.

"Uh, sorry I didn't mean too." I said looking way.

"Like whatever you can shove a brush up your ass as well I can't stand this fucking school." She yelled and went back to texting.

I told myself and Buttercup that I wouldn't cry if someone was mean to me but this girl is downright scary!

"I wish my sisters were here" I whispered taking in a shaky breath trying not to cry.

Blossom P.O.V

"Class say Hello to Miss Blossom Utonium she is currently our new student and it's just wonderful to have her here." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Green."

"And your manners you must come from a good family this class can learn a thing or two from you. How about you take a seat next to one of my best students Berserk, Please raise your hand darling." He said looking at the girl I saw earlier today. I took my seat next to her.

"Okay class we will start off from where we were yesterday Berserk please Show Blossom where we are."

"Sure thing Mr. G."

"So, we are here we are talking about Early Civilization." She said opening the book.

"No need to open it I know everything about Early Civilization." I said.

"You don't mind if I ask you a couple of questions then?" She asked closing the book.

"Go ahead." She asked me so many easy questions and I answered them correctly.

"Wow, so you do know about the Early Civilization, Sorry for all the questions." She laughed.

"It's fine, I'm happy that I can talk to someone with the same knowledge as me my sisters are not exactly the best too talk to." I said

"I know how you feel; my sisters are the same way." She said, soon we talked about our sisters I can't believe her sisters are almost as similar as mine Class was over before I knew it.

"I'm glad we had the chance to know each other better Blossom." She said packing up her things.

"Me too."I said doing the same thing.

"We should hang out sometime, what lunch do you have?" She asked.

"B lunch."

"Great I have it with one of my sisters and my boyfriend you should come to our table."

"Is it okay if my sister comes?" I asked not wanting to leave Bubbles alone.

"Sure I want to meet them." She smiled leaving.

"Bye Blossom see you later."

"Bye."

Maybe this school isn't so bad after all. I walked to my next class smiling,

* * *

**Aww Poor Bubbles :( and will Buttercups Day get better? Everything seems to be going perfectly for Blossom or is it?  
**

** I know this might have not made sense haha but some action will happen in the next chapter I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thanks for the reviews and favs, this chapter may be a little off I'm typing in on my cell phone hopefully I get my laptop… Anyway enjoy! I don't own anything except Chewlina (My brother gave me that name -_-)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends?

Buttercups P.O.V

''This fucking school sucks.'' I said leaving my second period all these kids here are dumb as fuck.

I looked out my schedule I had gym, fucking finally something I can do. I made it to the gym and all eyes were on me once again.

''Hey new girl get your ass over here!" A middle-aged man in a black sport jumpsuit yelled I assumed he was the teacher I handed him my schedule.

''Buttercup aye, don't you think you're a little girly to be in my class?"

He was asking for it I'm not afraid to get suspended the first day.

''Fuck no, I was the best athletic at my school I can play any sport you can fucking name'' I said not caring if he was the teacher or not.

''Attitude... I like that, okay then today we'll be playing ice hockey. I wanna see if you're as good as you say. Follow me and I'll give you a helmet. Someone tell Brute she's playing one on one.'' He said walking to his office, all the students left.

He handed me a helmet.

''Okay kid you're going up against my best player, don't cry if she's too hard on you.'' He smirked.

''Cry? You got me confused with someone else Buttercup Mother Fucking Utonium does not cry.'' I said putting on the helmet. He laughed handing me a hockey stick and some skates.

''Let's go kid.'' He said walking out the doors I followed him out the doors and down the hall and into a ice skating rink.

''Welcome to Plazaville high ice skating rink, we have the best of the best ice skaters and hockey players possible, okay kid put on the skates and step out there everyone else take your seats NOW!"

Everyone quickly took their seats I put on the skates and stepped onto the ice as soon as I did a hockey punk came to my feet I looked up and met a pair of green eyes.

"So you're the one going against me? Not much of a challenge." She said putting on her helmet frowning.

'_Did this Bitch just call me weak?!'_

I scowled and gripped the hockey stick tightly in my hands and swung the stick around me hitting the hockey puck straight towards her.

"Ok girls I want a clean match no pushing, hitting or punching… Brute I mean it." The coach said coming in between us.

"Yeah, yeah let's get this shit over with." She said skating away to the middle of the rink.

I followed,

"You can give up now, I'm the best player at this school don't ever think you can beat me." She said keeping her eyes on the puck in the coach's hand.

"Don't be so fucking conceded; I think it's about time you pulled that hockey stick from up your ass." I said smirking.

"Fuck yo-" The coach dropped the puck and I stole it as soon as it hit the ice, skating swiftly pass her shooting the puck right into the goal.

"I thought you were the best player." I smirked skating around her.

"You cheated you fucking bitch." She yelled and went to the goal retrieving the puck and dashed back towards my goal I was right on her trail as soon as she was about to hit it into my goal I stole it back spinning in a circle and skating off to the other side of the rink.

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled coming after me and stealing the puck from me, I got it back but she would steal it back as I would to her, soon we became frustrated with each other and the 'friendly match' turned into a slanging match, we threw insults to one other, and she eventually got one score, we stopped and I threw my hockey stick down and she followed taking off her helmet as well we were about for fight until coach decided to skate in between us knocking us both down.

"Okay Girls, seems like we are going nowhere you too are just too good." He said picking up the puck.

"Buttercup? Is it?" He asked turning towards me.

"Yeah.."

"I want you to come to Hockey practice today at five, be here you got that." He said smirking.

"What?! You're not serious about letting this pansy on the team." Brute yelled.

"Pansy?! Bit-"

"Doesn't mean she's on the team I want to see what she really can do, she surely has some skill in hockey." He said cutting me off and skating away.

"Coach Yo-"

"End of discussion Brute keep talking back and you'll do five laps around the track after school… And for you Buttercup be here at five and show me what you really can do." He said stepping off the ice.

The bell went off, I took off the skates as soon as I stepped off the ice and walked back to the gym as soon as I put my converse back on and walked out the door Brute and some man looking girl with horrible frizzy brown hair were standing in front of me.

"Look here new kid, don't even bother coming to practice you're not good enough, so stay away from my team." She said through closed teeth.

"Whatever Slut." I said walking past her, no one tells me what to do, I wasn't even going to go to that fucking practice but I think I will just to piss that stupid bitch off.

"When the fuck is lunch?" I muttered walking to my forth period.

Blossom P.O.V

"Blossom sorry I'm late I didn't know how to get the cafeteria." Bubbles said running up to me pigtails flowing in the wind.

"It alright Bubbles, I met someone she's really nice and smart. She invited us to sit with her at lunch."

"That's nice; I want to meet your new friend." Bubbles smiled we walked into the cafeteria walking into the lunch line, I got the fruit salad and a water and Bubbles got the veggie salad with a apple and bottle of vitamin water.

"Blossom over here!" I looked over to see Berserk waving at me, me and Bubbles walked over, Bubbles had an her friendly smile but soon dropped as she saw the blonde haired girl sitting next to Berserk.

"I was wondering when you would get here, take any seat." She said picking up a cookie and taking a bite of it.

We sat across from them as we placed our trays down.

"This is my sister Bubbles." I said causing Bubbles to look up and smile at Berserk.

"Hi Bubbles it's very nice to meet you. Oh, this is Brat... She's my youngest sister my other sister has a different lunch and my boyfriend should be here soon.''

Brat looked up as soon as she heard the 'Boyfriend'

"Um, like where is Boomer? And who are they." She said pointing at us her blue and white bracelets sliding down her arm.

Berserk sighed.

"This is Blossom and Bubbles."

"Oh, um hi I guess, wait aren't you the girl in my class?" Brat asked Bubbles.

Bubbles nodded not looking up at her.

"Well I guess I'm sorry for like sort of yelling at you." She said as she went back to texting.

"It's okay." Bubbles said.

"Anyway does your other sister have this lunch?" Berserk asked me.

I was about to answer, until she cut me off.

"Brick!" She yelled as she stood up from her chair and ran to someone I turned around to see the boy I was staring at earlier today. They came back to the table and sat down next to each other.

"Brick baby I want you to met my new friend Blossom." Berserk said smiling at me as she attached herself to his arm.

"Hey Blossom, nice to met you. My name is Brick." His voice was deep.

"Hello Brick." I managed to say, he seemed to notice I was nervous and smirked, causing me to blush.

"Uh Brick like where is Boomer?" Brat said placing her phone on the table.

"He's coming Brat don't get all snobby on me, your boyfriend is doing his homework since he wanted to play his Xbox all night." Brick said glaring at Brat.

Bubbles P.O.V

He kind of snapped on Brat I guess he does not like her.

Soon a tray came slamming to the table and was pushed to the side as a couple of papers came flowing after then the boy from earlier I guess his name is Boomer sat down scratching his head.

"Boomie" Brat put her fingers around his chin and kissed his cheek he pulled away.

"Boomer!" Brat slapped his arm.

"Ouch, what?!" He yelled looking at her.

"How dare you like pull away from me!" She yelled.

"Sorry Brat, I have Spanish homework to finish." He said as he rubbed his arm and went back to writing.

"That's my brother Boomer." Brick said.

"Does anyone know how to say 'The house is two doors down and is red?' In Spanish" Boomer said.

"La casa es de dos puertas más abajo y es de color rojo." I said.

"Thanks." He looked up at me as he jotted it down. He stopped and looked at me again.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Mi nombre es Bubbles." I smiled.

"Bubbles eh, estoy Boomer." He smiled at me, Brat slapped him again.

"Ouch, que?" He glared at her.

"I don't like how you are talking to her in another language what did you say?" She said crossing her arms.

"I just told her my name Brat, nothing else." She rolled her eyes and look at me

"Fine then what did you say?" She said glaring at me.

"I just told him my name." I smiled innocently.

"Like whatever if you want to speak Spanish so can I Me gusta lamer traseros de caballo." Brat said.

Everyone at the table started laughing.

"What?! Like what did I say?!" She said her face turning red.

"You said you licking horse butts." I manage to say.

Her face seemed to turn even redder as she stood up and was about to slap me as her hand was about to slap me Boomer grabbed her wrist.

"Brat calm down, stop being a bitch okay, she was just helping me on my homework." Boomer lowering her arm.

"But like she embarrassed me!" She screeched.

"No, you embarrassed yourself." Boomer said letting go of her arm.

"Like whatever." She said as she walked away.

Boomer sighed.

"I guess I better fix this, uhh Fue muy agradable conocer, uh veremos." He said grabbing his homework, running after his girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry about that she can be very jealous." Berserk said.

"She is always jea-" Brick was cut off by the bell.

"Well I have Advance English right now and it's all the way across the school I guess I'll see guys later." She got up and left.

"Later." Brick said following after Berserk.

"Can you walk me to class Blossom?" I asked afraid to met Brat again.

"Sure Bubbles lets go." Blossom said picking up her tray I followed after her.

"I wonder if Buttercup having any luck?"

Buttercup P.O.V

Ugh this can't be happening to me I can't believe I have both bitches in my class Butch and Brute and they were sucking face the whole time, then when she left to go to the bathroom he had the complete nerve to try and flirt with me so I punched him in the jaw and he just smirked at me and left as soon as bitch number 2 came back and continued to suck off his face I fucking hope he swallows her.

_The bell rung._

"Thank fucking you" I yelled picking up my bag and walking out the door it's finally lunch I bumped into someone.

"Son of a bitch! Don't mess with me I'm not in the fucking mood." I said rubbing my forehead looking up.

"Heh, new girl a bad girl huh?" He had brown shaggy hair and brown eyes and freckles. He was wearing a black shirt and khaki shorts with all black converse.

"Checking me out huh?" He chuckled.

I scowled.

"Just kidding names Mitch.. Mitch Mitchelson."

"Okay didn't really ask for your whole name but okay Mitch Mitchelson."

"So, what's your name?"

"Buttercup... Do I have to tell you my last name too?"

"Not if you don't want to."

I smirked.

"You're kind of cool for a loser."

"Loser? Ha, well I have to go I'll see you around?" He said and left.

I had lunch which was a hamburger and fries with a Gatorade, soon lunch and school was over and I raced my way to my sweet baby Midnight.

"Buttercup why didn't you wait for me?" Bubbles said running after me.

"I forgot we had a class together as soon as the bell rung all I thought about was Midnight." I said.

"Where's Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know but she needs to hurry the fuck up." I said I was ready to go I needed a nap, Blossom walked out the building with the orange haired girl that was in the mustang earlier. They walked up to us.

"Buttercup I want you to met Berserk."

"Yeah, hey whatever Blossom lets go." I said trying to get in my car.

"Buttercup that's not a proper greeting."

"Hey what's up names Buttercup! Happy now?! Can we go now?"

"Nice to meet you Buttercup." Great she's another goody two shoes go figure.

"Well I will see you later then." Blossom said walking to the passenger side of my car.

"Yes, indeed well I have to go find my sisters bye girls." Berserk said walking away.

We finally left the school and got home in a matter of time I looked at the clock as soon as I walked in the house it was three ten.

"I only have about an hour and forty minutes to get ready guess I'll take a nap."

"Where are you going?" Bubbles asked.

"Hockey practice the coach wanted me to try out." I said walking up the stairs.

"Oh, well good luck then." She said skipping away.

I changed into regular black converses and grey sweat pants and a black tank top. I was going to take a nap but time just flew on by.

"I'm leaving I'll be back whenever." I yelled as I grabbed my keys and drove back to school.

I made it to the gym to see Brute and her man friend and other girls. Brute was the first to see me as she walked up to me.

"I thought I told you not to come here, this is my territory."

"And I thought I could do whatever the fuck I want oh wait I fucking can."

"Okay, Bitch you want to play we can play."

"Fine by me slut." She frowned and walked back to her ugly friend, soon coach came in and looked at me.

"I knew you would come." He smiled.

"Okay everyone five laps around the track now!" We all went to the track field and ran the five laps, this was nothing I was ahead of Brute after the first lap and she started running faster soon this turned into a race I was ahead of her and we were on our second to the last lap she passed me and as soon as I about to pass her she tripped me, I grabbed her ankle as soon as she went by causing her to hit the ground as hard as I did.

"You stupid bitch." She yelled and she kicked me, I jumped up and she did to she tried to punch me but I dodge it, I kicked her in the chest, kicking her a good foot away she ran back at me jumping on me punching and scratching I blocked most of her hits and I bit her on the arm she cried out and got off of me as soon as I was about to attack her, her girl/mad friend pulled me from the back of my tank top slamming me on my back.

"You bitches are getting on my nerves." I said and jumped on top man/girl, throwing dozens of punches.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Coach ran up to us and pulled us apart.

"Brute, Chewlina ten laps now!"

"Coach?!"

"NOW!" They glared at me and started running again.

"Buttercup you can't fight the girls if you want to be on this team. Y-"

"Just wait a god damn minute no one said I wanted to join this team I came because you asked me to come usually I wouldn't do such a thing. I don't want to be on this team anyway so I'll be leaving now." I said as I walked away going back to my car.

"Butterfly." Ugh I do not want to deal with this douche bag right now.

"Do I need to punch you harder for you to get the point?" I said annoyed.

"So feisty but small, I like that." I walked to my car and was unlocking it but the retard turned me around trapping me between his arms and my car.

"Leave me the fuck alone." I snapped.

"Why? Can't we be friends or somethin' more?" He said coming in closer.

"Why don't you go back to your girlfriend?" He gave me a confused look.

"I don't have a girlfriend unless you are referring to yourself." He smirked as his eyes travels down my body I blushed.

"Fuck you; go back to your Brute Bitch."

He gave me a confused look

"She's not my girlfriend." He laughed.

"You were sucking her face off" I said looking him dead in the eye.

"Hey, She willing to do anything and I'm willing to take whatever I can get." He said, I just stared at him, God this was fucking awkward.

"Why don't me and you hang out?" He said breaking the silence, I frowned.

"How about No go shove a dick up your ass."

"Come with me to a party tomorrow night." He wasn't asking he was demanding

"Didn't I just tell you no do I have to beat the answer into you?" He chuckled lightly touching my chin.

"Come with me to this party... Unless you're a good girl who is scared to come out on a school night." He smirked.

"Fuck you I'm not afraid to do anything."

"Good, its tomorrow at nine meet me here in front of the school don't drive I'll pick you up at the gates." He said.

"… Fine... If you try anything I won't hesitate to kick your sorry ass." He grabbed my ass before walking away.

"Nice car." He said over his shoulder and went off in the school.

"Fucking Bastard I swear I'll rip his head off." I said getting in my car and driving home.

As I walked into the house I was greeted by Bubbles and her million questions.

"Buttercup you're home! How was practice? Why are you all dirty?"

"You don't say, practice was fucking dumb!, I got into a fight and I was -" I didn't want to tell her about the party that I was going to.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Bubbles said.

"I'm fine all I need is a shower okay." I left before she could start her questions again, don't get me wrong I love Bubbles but when she starts talking I just want to shove a fucking sock in her mouth I mean she won't stop talking and it drives me crazy!. I took a shower and got dressed in my fuzzy green plaid pjs and a black tank top, I walked down stairs to see Blossom reading a book on the couch, and I laid on the couch my legs landing in her lap she looked up at me.

"Excuse you"

"Hey sis, watcha readin'?" I asked as I picked up the remote turning on the tv.

"No, Buttercup I'm not falling for that again, why can't you go to your room and watch tv?"

"Because I won't get the pure joy of annoying you my dear sister." I said turning the channels.

"Whatever then." She went back to reading her book, nothing was on tv I turned it off and started to talk to my sister.

"Bloss, what are you reading?"

She sighed. "If you must know I'm reading a book on the early civilization."

"Boring... Why don't we just talk?" I asked.

"Since when do you want to talk?"

"Fine then don't talk to me."

"As much as I want to talk to you I'm really interested in this book we can talk another time okay." She went back to reading.

She was no fun, she was never fun ever since we were kids she practically wanted to kill me when I got facial piercings, I won't even dare to tell her about the tattoo I got on my neck that said 'Courage' in Chinese, she would fight me to the end about that. Since there is no one to talk to I guess I'll eat something and call it a night.

Bubbles P.O.V

"Hurry up Bubbles." Buttercup and Blossom yelled.

I sighed quickly putting my lip gloss and running out the door.

"Bye Professor!" I yelled as I passed him.

We made it to the school Buttercup departed from us like she usually does, Blossom spotted her friend Berserk and quickly left me, thus leaving me alone.

"Aloha Bubbles." Bubbles jumped.

"me asustaste!" I gasped.

He laughed lightly.

"I'm guessing you said I scared you."

I nodded, I looked around.

"I'm also guessing you are looking for Brat?" he said with a sad look.

"I just don't want her to be mad at me even more."

"Don't worry about it she's not here today. She can be really jealous sometimes." He said.

"I see." He laughed.

"OH, thanks for helping me on my Spanish homework, I need to lay off the games."

"You sound like my sister Buttercup." I laughed.

He smiled.

"Are you sitting with someone at the prep rally today?"

"Prep Rally?"

"Yeah, my brother Butch is on the boxing team and my older brother Brick will probably be sucking face with his girlfriend."

"Sure, I have no idea where my sisters are going to be."

Normal P.O.V

The prep rally started as soon as first period was over, Buttercup was super happy she didn't have to see Butch she secretly prayed he somehow was abducted by aliens or a swarm of bees stung him until he did.

Bubbles found Boomer and they sat at the top of the bleachers in the gym, Blossom was with Berserk and Brick who were a couple of rows below them Brick was sitting in the middle of the girls, causing Blossom to mentally cuss about it.

Buttercup came in all alone, Bubbles saw her and told Boomer she was going to get her sister, Bubbles brought Buttercup back who just gave a peace sign to him taking her seat next to Bubbles.

"Welcome! Plazaville High School!" They principle said walking in from the gym locker doors.

"Can I get some noise for the girls' hockey team?!" He asked soon screams, claps and cheering filled the room.

He went through a List of names as each girl came out.

"Okay, now it's time for our co-captain Chewlina Lees!" He said Chewlina came out flexing her Buffy arms, Buttercup frowned.

"And now for the best of the best, the toughest of the tough give it up for Brute Plutonium." Brute came out caring a hockey stick using it as a cane as she took her place next to Chewlina as most of the students except Buttercup who were clapping and cheering saying "Brute! Brute!"

"Any words Brute?" The principle handed Brute the microphone.

"I sure do. So I know you guys know that we will win every game this season thanks to me of course." She smirked Buttercup scowled.

"I also want to say to someone special this little message. If your pansy ass thinks that you can beat me you got another thing coming, you better watch yourself."

Buttercup knew she was talking to her, and it didn't even phrase her, was that her threat? A dog could threaten her better than that.

The principle took the mic from Brute.

"Okay, so that's that girls go take your seats!" He smiled clearly upset about Brute's little speech.

"Now what you've all been waiting for. Give it up for the Boxing Team!" He said as the girls took their seat.

"Give it up for Mitchell "Mitch" Mitchelson, Bud Smith, Lloyd & Floyd, and Butch Jojo." All the boys came out in the order of their names being called.

"We need you guys the students to come out and show respect for our boys this Friday night, and then the girls on Thursday night. So I better see you guys out there!" The principle said as the school band started playing The Party Rock Anthem and the students were leaving to go to their fourth period or lunch B some of them were dancing.

School was over and the girls were home it was currently seven forty five and she had an hour and thirty minutes to get to the school gates by foot.

She quickly got dressed into black short shorts and a black and neon green tank top with black converse she decided she wasn't going to wear her beanie she brushed her hair down.

Buttercup P.O.V

I finished getting dressed and pick up my cell phone it was eight o'clock.

"Oh shit, I gotta leave." I quietly tip-toed down the stairs and slowly made her way out the door closing it softly that took me a whole five minutes.

I started walking my way to the school which would probably take me a whole twenty minutes I swear if this Bitch stood me up I'll beat him so hard he won't be able to have kids.

I was probably halfway to the school when a car was slowly coming up behind me, it passed me and stopped rolling down the dark tinted windows, it was Butch.

"I see you came." He smirked.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I said as I got inside his mustang.

"Where are we going." I asked not bothering to put my seat belt on.

"Didn't I say a party?"He said looking bored.

"Do me a favor will ya?" He asked.

"What?"

"Open the glove compartment." He said, I did as he said and took out a pack of cigarettes.

"You smoke?" I said handing him the box.

He took out a cigarette and lit it taking both hands off the wheel.

He blew a puff of smoke in my direction. I started coughing

"Virgin to smoking huh?" He chuckled.

"Don't you have a drug test or something?" I asked how can he smoke and not get in any trouble for it.

"I do tomorrow." He said shrugging.

"And you're not afraid of getting kicked off the team?"

"They know I smoke but they don't care as long as I win them a trophy they'll let me do whatever I want."

"So everyone on the team smokes huh?"

"You'll find out now." He said putting the car in park we were in front of a house.

"Come on." He said getting out of the car I followed him to the door, he knocked I was pretty sure they couldn't hear him with the music blaring loudly.

"Butch! Dude I thought you weren't going to make it." Bud said

"I had to pick up something nice." He said looking at me he pulled me inside there was probably about twenty kids here the whole boxing team was here besides Mitch

"Some kind of party." I said crossing my arms standing besides Butch.

"The less there are the better." He said sitting on the brown couch he patted his hand to the empty space next to time, I sat down next to him.

"Everyone ready?" Bud said as he walked into the kitchen,

"Yeah!" Everyone besides Butch and Buttercup said.

Bud came back with two boxes and a cooler and some red solo cups.

"Let's get started!" He said as he opened a bottle of vodka, everyone started to grab a cup or either started rolling blunts and smoking them, Butch got one for him and Buttercup he came back with another cigarette dangling from his lips he handed her the cup she looked down at the clear drink, and looked back at Butch.

"Don't tell me you're not a drinker?" He said blowing out another puff of smoke taking the cigar out of his mouth and drinking some of the vodka.

"You're not scared are you?" He smirked looking at me.

"Bitch Please." I said as I lifted the whole cup towards my mouth drinking it all in a couples of seconds.

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter was completely useless considering the fact that it was typed on my cell phone at like twelve in the morning, the next one will be better I promise.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Belly Shots, Nervousness, & Studying.**

"_Don't you think you had enough Butterfly?"_

"_In your fucking dreams you're just mad that I can drink more than you" I said completely intoxicated, as I waved my forth bottle of vodka in the air._

"_Let's play a little game then." He smirked _

"_What game? I can beat your ass in it!"_

"_Belly Shots." He said grabbing my wrist leading me to a table._


	3. Belly Shots, Nervousness, & Studying

**Thanks for the favs and follow and reviews hope you enjoy this chapter also if you read my other stories such as 'That Long Night.' I had the chapters saved and everything I was just waiting to post them in August but my hard drive crashed and the company said they were going to save everything so I received my laptop not too long ago and everything is gone, I usually have it saved on my phone but not those two chapters :/ I have all my new stories saved which is good I guess.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Belly Shots, Nervousness, & Studying**

"Don't you think you had enough Butterfly?"

"In your fucking dreams you're just mad that I can drink more than you" I said completely intoxicated, as I waved my forth bottle of vodka in the air.

"Let's play a little game then." He smirked

"What game? I can beat your ass in it!"

"Belly Shots." He said grabbing my wrist leading me to a table.

He placed his hands around my waist as he lifted me on top of the table.

''Hey Bud, get me the supplies!" He yelled.

Soon Bud came back with a bottle of chocolate syrup, a can of whip cream, and four bottles of vodka. And placed them on the table and left.

"Here are the rules, if you moan, gasp, or say my name you lose." He said.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked as he pushed me down on the table and was between my legs he lifted up my shirt to the edge of my bra, and took the bottle of vodka and opened it pouring some in my bellybutton hole I shivered as he poured it.

"If I win you have to do what I say for a week." He smirked.

"And if you lose?" I asked looking at him he didn't say anything, he lowered his head to my bellybutton.

"Let the game begin." He muttered and stuck his tongue in my bellybutton causing me to hold my breath, he lifted his head and smirked again pouring more vodka into my bellybutton and repeated the process about four more times I wrapped my legs around him.

"You are trying so hard not to lose huh? Let's take it to the next level." He said as he poured chocolate all over my stomach and bellybutton then sprayed some whip cream in a circle, he started to slowly lick away the whip cream causing my hands to automatically go for his hair. He went faster his tongue gliding across my stomach leaving a thin trail of his salvia; a small gasp escaped my lips causing him to lift his head looking at me.

"I win." He dove into my bellybutton licking away the chocolate I was moaning as he sucked and licked, he was almost done until...

"Alright guys party is over my parents are on their way back take your shit and leave now!" Bud yelled the kids all were in a hurry grabbing empty bottles and cigarette butts off the floor.

Butch grabbed my hand and led me to his car, he drove off.

"Looks, like you're at my command for a week." He said swerving in the lanes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked I was becoming sleepy.

"Taking you home duhh." He said he was asking me for directions on how to get to my house but I fell asleep...

...

...

...

I woke up with the worst hangover possible I slowly opened my eyes looking out the window seeing houses and trees I closed my eyes for a quick second and shot up in my seat.

I wasn't home, I was in someone's car I looked over to the driver's seat and saw Butch sleeping with his mouth slightly opened with his head resting on his hand, I slapped him.

"SHIT!" He snapped awake looking mad looking my way.

"The fuck you hit me for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"Where the hell are we? I need to get home before my sister kills me!" I said reaching for my head.

"I was going to take you home but you fell asleep." He said as he started the car, I laid back into the seat closing my eyes my head was throbbing.

Butch chuckled.

"Looks like someone had too much last night."

"How the fuck do you not have a hangover?" I said not bothering to open my eyes.

He laughed.

"Unlike you I can handle my alcohol, there's some aspirin in the glove compartment."

I opened the glove compartment pulling out s small bottle of aspirin I took two pills not bothering to ask for water.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"uhh, six twenty why?"

"What do you mean why?! I need to get home now! Or Blossom will kill me! Let me drive."

"Sorry babe no one drives my car but me."

"Butch let me drive I need to get home now!"

"I'll take you where do you live?"

I told him my address and he ran stop signs and red lights trying to get me home, we finally made it, it was six forty.

"Shit what am I going to tell them?" I said trying to come up with a excuse.

"Tell them you went for a jog?"

"That might work... Thanks Butch." I said as I got out his car, and closed the door he drove away.

I silently walk inside only to come face to face with Blossom.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I went jogging, anymore questions?" I said trying to get passed her.

"You're not even sweating, and you are not wearing you jogging pants let alone you're not a morning person, plus why do you smell like alcohol?" She said looking at my outfit.

"Well damn can't I just try something new for a change? And there was a group of people drinking and smoking when I jogged by them, Do you need a answer every time I do something?!" I went to my room.

"Whatever you have about ten minutes to get dressed." She said walking into the kitchen.

_I swear she'll drive me insane._

* * *

Blossom P.O.V

"About time Buttercup maybe you should stop this new morning jog thing, it's not working for you." Bubbles said as Buttercup came running out the door, and hopping inside the car starting up as we got in she didn't even give us time to buckle up.

We reached the school as soon as the first bell hand rung. We raced to our classes just as I was turning around the corner I bumped into someone causing me to fall on my butt and my bag flew away from my arm.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." I looked up and met a red pair of eyes.

"Brick?"

"Hey Blossom, here." He handed me my bag.

"I'm really sorry I bumped into you, I was running late thanks to my sister, I-I di-"

"Whoa, it's okay Pinky"

"Pinky?"

"Well yeah I just see how your eyes are a light pink like pink roses, and the nickname Pinky just popped up." He said

_He thinks my eyes look like pink poses!..._

"I – uhh, I mean I-"

"You don't have to be so nervous, relax."

I sighed. He was about to say something until the bell cut him off.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Pinky Later!" He patted me on the head as he walked by.

"Bye.." I muttered I could feel my face getting hotter.

"Oh No! I'm late for class!" I said running down the hall.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Utonium."

"I'm very sorry Ms. Harp." I said sitting next to Berserk.

"Well I guess I can let it slide, Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Wow, Blossom your cheeks are really red! Who's the lucky guy?" Berserk said smiling at me.

"Huh? N-No one, why would you think that!" I said blushing even harder.

"Oh, come on it takes a fool not to notice how red your cheeks are, come on tell me I can help you hook up with him, I have connections." She said patting me on the shoulder.

'_Not with this guy you can't, What can I do, I don't want her knowing I like or I think I like her boyfriend.'_

"Uh, I have allergies." I lied.

"In the middle of winter?"

"Uh. Y-yeah."

"Okay, but I'm still determined to find out who this guy is it can't be allergies causing your face to become as red as our hair."

I just smiled at her.

"I assure you I have no special interest in any guy here."

"Uh huh, whatever you say." She said smirking at me.

"You want to come with me and Brick to library I'm helping out little kids and he's just like tagging along and I really want someone to help me, those little guys are a handful."

"Sure, I would love too." I said faking a smile, and I was planning on avoiding Brick for the rest of the week way to go Blossom..

"Great! Meet me at the front doors when school is over."

* * *

Bubbles P.O.V

"Buttercup are you okay? You look a little green." I asked Buttercup has been slumping around all day.

"Green is my favorite color." She snapped.

"That's not what I meant Buttercup you're acting like you have a…. Hangover." I said.

"Would you stop talking for about a good two minutes?" She snapped okay maybe it was just the time of the month for her but she didn't have to get all snappy!

I sat in my seat for the rest of the class learning about Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet one of my favorites by him, while Buttercup fell asleep. Soon the bell went off signaling that it was the end of the day Buttercup was the first to leave as always.

"Hey Blossom ready to go? Buttercup already left I think it's her time of the month she's been snapping all day today."

"Oh Bubbles, I'm not going home right away I'm going with Berserk and Brick to the library,, tell Buttercup that I'm not going home you two can go on without me."

I was about to answer her until Berserk and Brick and Boomer can walking up.

"Hey Blossom one quick question, your sister drives right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think she would give Boomer a ride home? Brick has Butch's car and if we take him home we will be late for the kids." She said frowning.

"Um,, I have to ask her but I'm pretty sure she would not mind.."

"Uh, Blossom,, Buttercup is in the snappy mode do you really think she'll say yes?" I asked worried that Buttercup might attack anyone of us when she's upset.

"Let's go ask her." Blossom walked out I followed and the others behind me Blossom knocked on the driver's side window waited awhile and the window rolled down Buttercup head was on the wheel.

"What?" she said clearly not noticing the others.

"Buttercup can I ask you something?" Blossom said.

"What?!" She said not moving.

"Can you look at me so I know you're listening?" Blossom said in her leader voice.

"I'm replying back to you I think that's' good enough." She muttered.

"Buttercup."

Buttercup let out a sigh that was mixed with annoyance and boredom.

"Yes Blossom?" She said looking her dead in her eyes.

"I need you to give Boomer a ride home."

"Who the hell is Boo-" Her eyes darted to the left where Boomer was standing.

"Oh,, why can't Butch take him?" She said placing her head back on the wheel.

"Because he is not here. Take him home."

"Who the fuck said I was a taxi?! Gas is not cheap."

"How about Boomer chills out your house and I'll pick him up when I drop off Blossom." Brick said stopping Blossom from saying a lecture of some sort.

"… Fine let's go." She said starting up her car and rolling up the window.

"Bye Guys." I said as I got in after Boomer, Buttercup took no time driving home, as soon as we got in the driveway she basically jumped out the car and ran into the house leaving me and Boomer alone.

"Sorry for my sisters behavior she's not in the mood today." I said letting him out.

"It's fine and nice house." He said walking in behind me.

"Uh do you think you can help me on my homework?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, let me guess Spanish?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I have no one to help me Brick acts like he is too smart for homework and sits on the phone all day talking to Berserk or some of his friends and Butch is either in workout mode or so drunk that's never home."

"Sounds like my sisters no one knows what Buttercup does when she's out of the house,, or she's playing some game called call of butty or whatever it's called." I said walking to the dinner table.

"I think you mean Call of Duty, I play it I think that's the reason why I can never finish my work." He said sitting next to me, As he pulled out papers that were all crumpled and torn.

"How long have you had this homework?"

"Just got it today, yeah I know my whole backpack is a mess." He said laughing nervously.

"What do you understand?"

"Nothing!" he said grabbing his head.

"I suck at foreign languages I don't know why I chose this class the only thing I understand is how to say my name and hello."

"What do you do in the class all day?" I asked.

"Daydream, think about stuff and Brat always flirting with me when I actually do want to learn something in that class, I think I might just drop out." He said

"No-No don't drop out I will teach you Spanish I've been learning It ever since I was eight it's a very easy language I will not let you drop out of the class or have a failing grade okay." I said touching him on the shoulder.

"Really?" he asked looking at me.

"Promise Come on we have a lot to learn." I said smiling at him.

…

….

…

..

.

"Now say 'That boy is wearing a orange shirt and brown pants'." I said.

"Ese chico lleva una camisa naranja y pantalones marrones." He said.

"Correct!" I said smiling.

"Thank you Bubbles I know understand some of this." He said standing.

"Estoy muy contento!" I said standing as well.

"I'm so happy right now and its all thanks to you!" he said and hugged me, I froze not returning the hug, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes, I never notice how blue they were like the deep part of the ocean they were just so..

"Ahem!" Buttercup came walking in and Boomer jumped away from me, and blushed.

"You guys are way too loud, turn it down a notch will ya?" She said grabbing a monster out of the fridge and walking back upstairs.

"Sorry Buttercup!" I yelled turning back to Boomer he was staying at me and quickly turned away. I smiled and slowly walked back to the table as he finished doing the last problem on his homework.

"Uh, Thanks Bubbles if it wasn't for you I would be struggling and would have thrown the homework to the side and played COD right now." He said placing it in his backpack.

"No problem do you want to watch TV till your brother comes?" I asked.

"Didn't you say your sister has COD? I would really like to play that right now."

"I think Buttercup leaves the game in the living room I have no idea how to work it."

"That's not a problem I got it." He said quickly walking into the living room finding Buttercup Xbox and within five minutes he had the game up and running I sat down next to him and watched him play.

* * *

Blossom P.O.V

"Thanks again Blossom how can I ever repay you?" Berserk smiled as we reached the library.

"No need, I love little kids." I smiled as we walked up to the door.

"Well since you have company I'm going to run a restaurant and grab something to eat do you girls want anything?" he asked opening the door for us.

"Anything is fine." I said.

"I agree just hurry back." Berserk said kissing him on the cheek, that little scene made me feel something inside was it envy no no it can't be I'm simply happy they love each other,, She had him first.

"Okay, I will see you girls later." He flashed me a smile.

"Come on Blossom lets go."

We walked inside and there was a group of kids about fifteen of them they all ran up to us.

"Berserk! Is this your sister she looks just like you!" some of them yelled.

"No, haha this is my new friend named Blossom she's going to be helping me today." She smiled some of the cheered and clapped.

"Okay,, okay we are going to spilt you guys up into teams okay." She said

"I want to go with Blossom!"

"Me too!"

"No me!"

I smiled.

"Haha looks like you have some fans Blossom only your first day and your stealing them from me!" She laughed.

"Okay how about we play a little game I'm thinking of a number and whoever is the closets gets to go with Blossom okay?"

"Okay." They answered.

Only seven were closer to the number she was thinking and got those seven we split up and went our different ways in the library all of them sat next to me and one brought me a book to read them.

"You are way cooler than Berserk Blossom!" one of them said

"Yeah!" The rest agreed.

"I can't be better than her you guys just met me." I said smiling.

"No you are! She's always argues with her Boyfriend and she never really lets us talk about other things like you do,, and you know the answer to them all."

"I'm glad you guys like me!"

"And you are waaay prettier than Berserk."

The others agreed and just like that we had a wonderful time together.

"Will you come back again Blossom?!" They asked.

"Of course I will."

The all jumped on me giving me a hug.

I waved goodbye to them as me and Berserk left waiting outside for Brick.

"Had fun?"

"Yes, they are wonderful little kids." I smiled.

"I'm happy you enjoyed your time with them. Now you can start coming along with me more often." She smiled, a green mustang pulled up and we got in Brick handed us paper bags that had a hamburger and fries in.

"Sorry I took so long I was talking to Mitch." He said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Its fine, we had a wonderful time today anyway." Berserk said taking a bite out of her burger.

"Is that so? Hey Pinky those little demons didn't cause you too much trouble." He asked glancing at me through the mirror.

"Huh? Oh no they were just wonderful!" I said sticking a fry in my mouth and chewing silently.

"Hm, wow.." He said sounding uninterested, was I boring him?

"So where do you live Blossom?" He asked.

"Oh sorry." I gave him my address and he found his way there in ten minutes flat.

"I'll come with you to get Boomer." He said letting me out of the car.

"Thanks again for coming Blossom." She waved goodbye I waved back.

"Nice place here Pinky." He said taking a step in by the door looking around.

"Thank you."

We heard a angered yelled and ran to the living room, Boomer was practically standing in front of the TV pressing the buttons on Buttercups controller very hard while Bubbles sat on the couch watching silently.

"Hey Boom, time to go." Brick called out to him he didn't even look up he stood there playing the game, Brick walked up to the Xbox and turned it off.

"Hey?! Dude I was almost done!" He said turning towards Brick.

"Well you can be almost done at our house grab your stuff and lets go." Brick said turning around facing me.

"Thanks again for letting Boomer hang out here." He said smiling at me warningly.

"No problem." I said looking away playing with the end of my hair, he chuckled and left

"Thank you once again Bubbles for helping me on my work." Boomer said walking to the door, Bubbles following after.

"You're welcome if you need any help just text me okay?" Bubbles smiled.

"I will bye!" He said walking towards the mustang Bubbles closed the door turning around and sighing.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing Blossom just thinking of something that will never be." She said walking up stairs to her room.

'_I know how it feels Bubbles…. I know how it feels.'_

* * *

**Yes finally finished it after typing it all day! -_-…. What will happen in the next chapter? Will Buttercup listen to what Butch tells her to do, and why wasn't Butch at school today?**

* * *

**Next Chapter: You've got to be kidding me!**

"_How did you get me number?!" I yelled into the phone._

"_My brother has your sisters number and I told him to ask your sister cause we had a 'project' to work on together." He said _

"_The hell do you want?" _

"_You remember how you lost to my bet?"_

_Bet? What bet… oh that bet the dumbass tricked me into playing his game! I will kill him!_

"_Yeah what about it?"_

"_Tomorrow I want you to wear…. A skirt.." I could hear him smirking into the phone._

"_FUCK YOU! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING A SKIRT!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**SOOOORRRRYYYYYYYYY ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPLOADED A CHAPTER ON ANYTHING I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE WHEN I HAVE MORE TIME IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: You've got to be kidding me!**

"How did you get me number?!" I yelled into the phone.

"My brother has your sister's number and I told him to ask your sister because we had a 'project' to work on together." He said

"The hell do you want?"

"You remember how you lost to my bet?"

Bet? What bet… oh that bet the dumbass tricked me into playing his game! I will kill him!

"Yeah what about it?"

"Tomorrow I want you to wear…. A skirt.." I could hear him smirking into the phone.

"FUCK YOU! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING A SKIRT!"

"Either that or prepare for a surprise."

"Whatever hop off my tits, and fuck off."

"I haven't even been on you yet.. Unless you're suggesting."

"Like I said Fuck off and where was your drunk ass today."

"Had a hangover and didn't feel like coming."

"Bitch ass."

"I prefer Smart Ass, back to my question are you wearing the skirt or not? Better yet you are wearing the skirt."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're at my command for a week."

"I'll think about. Don't you have a game tomorrow?"

"All the better reason for you to wear a skirt to give me motivation."

"Keep dreamin' you'll always see, but you'll never get."

"Remember those words when I have you in my bed or the back of my car one day."

"And that one day will be eternity away."

"Whatever you say ButterBabe I gotta go."

"About time Bye."

_Click._

"Am I really going to wear a skirt?"

…

….

…

..

.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." I sighed

I was standing in Bubbles door way looking at her writing in her diary.

I knocked on the door.

I guess she got scared and closed the book and threw it under her bed..

"Buttercup! Uh Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah I mean I crap, Bubbles I need your help."

"With what?" She said looking concerned

"Uh.. I gotta I mean I made a bet and lost and now I got to wear a skirt."

"OhMYGOSH REALLY? I have the perfect outfit for you!" She ran to her closet and came back with a green box.

"Here! And don't open it till tomorrow okay."

"I'm not sure about this anymore now."

"Trust me." Bubbles winked.

I returned to my room and placed the box on my window sill.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

.

..

…

..

.

"Buttercup wake up we're going to be late!" Blossom yelled.

I rolled on the floor while reaching for my phone I got a text.

'_Better be in a skirt Babe.' _

"This Douche I shouldn't even wear it." I looked up at the box and got up and walked to it and opened it.

"Fuck me in my ass." I frowned.

Bubbles P.O.V

"What's taking Buttercup so long?" Blossom asked me as she poured herself and the Professor a cup of coffee.

"It's a surprise Blossom."

Soon we heard clanking.

"Please tell me she's not wearing those horrible combat boots." Blossom took a sip of her coffee.

"I think those boots fit her in some way Dear." Professor said as he poured cream into his cup.

Buttercup came in and she glowed she was gorgeous; I can't believe she wore the heels! She was wearing white conservative ruffle neck top she tucked under a thin ruffle pale green skirt with a black band, and white Dejavu Platform Heels which were six inch heels. She even did her hair, she ditched the beanie and added a little curl to her bangs, Buttercup looked like she just walked off a magazine cover.

"Buttercup you look amazing."

"Yeah. Well don't get use to it." She had smiled for a bit.

"I must say Buttercup I'm impressed that you're wearing six inch heels." Blossom said taking in her sisters new look.

"You look wonderful dear." Professor said

"Are you guys ready to go?" Buttercup asked grabbing an Apple and heading out to her car.

"Bye Professor!"

"Bye Girls have a nice day."

.

..

…

..

.

"So what's the occasion?" Blossom asked.

"None of your damn business." Buttercup replied.

"Language. Any how I wish you luck on whatever it is you are going to do." Blossom got out of the car and went inside of the school,

"Don't worry Buttercup, um Have a nice day."

Buttercup P.O.V

"Am I really going to do this?"

_Knock knock._

'Did this idiot really come to my car?'

I rolled down the window

"Why are you at my window?"

"To see if my girl has that skirt on." He smirked

"Hold up pimp I'm not your girl."

"So are you going to get out or what?"

"Ugh"

I rolled up the window and got out he somehow kind of matched with me, he was wearing a white v neck shirt and dark green skinny jeans and white slip on vans.

"You out did yourself Butterfly." He looked me up and down.

"All I said was wear a skirt, and you go and outdo yourself." He smirked

"Don't get to cocky." I said walking away, He followed and hooked his arm with mine I looked at him with disgust.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Nope, just thought I'd walk you in." He said not letting go,

"Well I don't need an escort."

"Just thought I'd be a gentleman."

"And if I told you to leave me alone?"

"Sorry My Lady I can't allow that, see you're at my command and the first one was you wearing a skirt but you went and did a wonderful job on everything and I cannot allow to miss seeing you at anytime I can." He said as he opened the door for me

"I believe its Ladies first."

"Didn't know a douche can be such an ass kisser." I smirked

"There's a lot I can do like ask you to accompany me at my game tonight. I would be devastated if you would say no."

"Sorry Butchie Boy I have no money."

"No problem Butterfly got that covered for you…. Here you go." He pulled at a ticket.

"Don't lose it."

"Who said I would go anyway."

"In that case, you must come remember you lost the bet."

"Yeah, Yeah if I hear you talk about a bet one more time I'll beat your ass so hard you'll have to sit on your eyeballs." I said snatching the ticket from his hand.

He smirked "See you later."

I scowled at him and looked down at the ticket. I got a little warm feeling but shook it off and put the ticket in my backpack and walked off to class capturing glances from everyone Damn this is going to be a long day.

Bubbles P.O.V

"Aloha Bubbles." Boomer greeted me.

"Oh Hi Boomer."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for class."

"Do you want to go somewhere tonight?"

"Huh? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh this isn't a date; I want to take you out for helping me on my homework if it's alright." I felt like someone slapped me when he said that.

"oh okay. I'm not doing anything today."

"Cool, I'm going to be honest I don't know what I'm going to do yet I'm pretty sure you don't want to go to a boxing match."

"We could just go for ice cream and a movie if you want?"

"If you want to do that then we can I'll call you later about it okay?"

"Okay."

"Well see you later!"

"Bye Boomer!"

"What are you doing Bubbles, get it together." I muttered to myself.

Blossom P.O.V

"If I take this way I should be able to make it to first period without running into him." I said to myself as I looked around the corner of the hall way.

"Who are you trying to avoid Pinky?"

"GAH!" I dropped my bag and stood in a fighting stance.

"Nice pose Pinky." Brick said laughing.

I blushed.

"Brick you scared me to death." I said as I picked up my bag and crossed my arms.

"Sorry Bloss I wanted to ask you a question."

"Um, go ahead."

"I have to go to Butch's Boxing Match today our dad wants me there to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and Berserk doesn't really see eye to eye with Butch and I don't want to go alone… You want to go with me?" He asked

"Uh, I would love to go. But what about Boomer?" I asked.

"He's a wimp."

"Okay, I'll guess I will see you at the match then."

(Time Skip to End Of Day sorry guys I'm lazy today.)

"Ugh I can't believe I have to go to this stupid match." Buttercup said.

"You're going too? With you?" I asked.

"Butch is making me come because of a stu- nevermind." Buttercup said as she crossed her legs on the table.

"Bubbles are you going?" I asked her not bothering to ask Buttercup why.

"Sorry Girls, Boomer and I are going to the movies." Bubbles said looking down and texting.

"Okay."

"Hello? Hi Boomer…. Um she's right here….. He wants to speak to her?.. Okay" Bubbles looked at me.

"It's Brick he wants to talk to you." She said handing me her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Pinky?"

"Yes Brick."

"Hey I have to take dumb wit here to the movies I'm going to running a little late."

"Is there any chance he is going with my sister."

"Hold on." There was murmuring and yelling on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Yes"

"Can Buttercup meet me somewhere I'll take the movie lovers to the movies and you can find us seats?"

"Okay."

"Alright, See you later pinky."

"Bye."

_Click._

"Buttercup?" I said as I handed Bubbles her phone back

"No." She cut me off

"I didn't even ask you yet."

"I'm not taking anyone anywhere I have to go to the stupid match soon." She said getting up.

"All you have to do is meet Brick somewhere so he can take Bubbles and Boomer to the movies."

"Fine.. Let's go. Where Am I meeting him at."

"Hold on I have to call back." I said

..

…

….

…

..

.

"Who's picking who up?" Buttercup asked Brick.

"I'm guessing Butch is going to want his car back I'll just pick up them up and you can give him a ride to your house and I'll pick him up when I drop off Bubbles."

"Hold the fuck up! I already can't stand the annoying fucktard I don't want him at my house!"

"Buttercup! She'll give him a ride to our house."

"Last time I checked I was the driver and the car was mine when did you have a say in what I can and can't do?"

"Buttercup stop being difficult. We'll see you at the school."

.

..

…

..

.

Buttercup P.O.V

"I can't believe this is happening to me."

"You'll get over it." Blossom said

"'You'll get over it'.." I mocked her

She glared at me.

"I'm going to go wait for Brick, are you coming?"

"No I have to go meet someone."

"Okay." We both went our separate ways.

I walked to the doors that said 'Boys' Locker Room'.

"These idiots better be dressed." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Douche!" I yelled as I walked down the hallway standing in the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" Mitch said as he was placing in his mouth guard.

"I'm looking for the idiot that has no brain."

"Floyd or Lloyd?" He asked confused.

"Neither, the pothead."

He looked at me confused.

"Butch, Mitch Butch."

"Oh, AYE BUTCH GET OUT HERE!" Mitch called for him.

He came out with just a towel over his mid-section he had water rolling down his six-pack, I looked away.

"Like what you see Butterfly?" He said

"As if I just wanted to come and tell you, your brother said he'll pick you up from my house."

"So we'll be spending time together huh?" he said pushing his hair from out of his face.

"In your dreams Butchie Boy."

"Soon to be reality babe."

"Tch…. Arent you cold?" I asked covering my arms.

"You didn't come with a jacket?" He asked as he walked to a locker

"No I wasn't planning on staying I was going to show my face and leave but it seems I have no choice now."

He threw his leather Jacket at me.

"I want it back." He said as he watched me put it on.

"I'll think about it." I turned and started to walk away.

"You look good in that skirt with my jacket." He chuckled as I left.

'_Asswhole.'_

As I walked into the stadium, many kids were chatting and coming in.

"Didn't know this was such a big sport here." I walked to front so I could get a good view at boxers. Blossom and Brick appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Buttercup." Brick said as he sat down next to Blossom.

"Hey."

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls Welcome to the Plazaville Lions and Villetown Crusaders boxing district match." A referee said

The kids went while.

"Over on the left side is the Plazaville Lions Boxers Mitch Michelson, Bud Smith, Floyd and Lloyd and last but not least Butch Jojo!" The boys stood up in the order of their names.

"AAANND on the right side the Villetown Crusaders Boxers Prince Nobucks, Nike Falsity, Ben and Den and Taren Lampskin."

"Bud Smith and Prince Nobucks will the first round! Boys get ready." I looked over at them they were patting Bud on the Back and the Prince kid was jumping up and down stretching.

Both Boys got in the box.

"Okay boys I want a clean and fair fight, Got it?!" Bother boys nodded and placed their arms up.

"Begin!" All the kids were shouting either Prince or Bud's name.

I felt someone staring at me. I thought it was the idiot when I looked his direction I caught Mitch looking at me I stared back wondering way. Until I heard the bell.

Just as I looked up Bud fell to the ground clutching his face Prince was hoping around smiling.

Butch and them stood up yelling. Butch got inside the ring yelling and getting in the referee face the referee yelled back and then Butch scowled he looked at Prince and Prince was pointing at him and pretending to punch him, Butch and Prince were going at it.

"Sit on your ass Butch." Brick said out loud.

"Why is he doing that?" Blossom asked.

"Butch is just a fighter whenever his teammate is hurt he is the first to take action, he's going to get disqualified if he doesn't stop it'll be the third time."Brick answered.

"Why don't you stop him?" I asked.

"He never listens." Brick said closing his eyes.

I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Blossom asked.

"To stop that idiot."

I walked up to the ring and climbed on the edge holding on to the rope.

"Butch!" I yelled he stopped and looked at me.

"Stop being such a idiot and sit on your ass I came to see you fight not to see you get disqualified, Bud lost get over it! Sit on your ass and wait your turn damnit!"

"Better listen to the girlie Butch." Prince said looking back at me.

"And you you're an Asswhole you won go and sit on your ass somewhere."

"What did you say?!" he yelled as he walked up to me.

"I said go sit o-" he pushed me down.

"Buttercup!" Butch ran to the edge on the ring.

I looked up at him and got up.

Blossom came up to me and grabbed my arm just as I was taking off my heels.

"No, Buttercup stay out of this!" she said trying to pull me back.

"After I kick this lousy excuse for a boy!" I pulled my arm away just as I was about to jump up a arm grabbed me by the waist and tossed me on top of their shoulder.

"Brick!" I yelled. "Put me down!"

"Leave this between them don't get involved."

"The Jerk pushed me and now I'm going to kick his ass!" Brick started carrying me away as Blossom picked up my heels. Brick placed me down on the seat and dared me to move.

Butch was yelling at the referee and his couch and the couch and referee were yelling back when they got Bud out of the ring the referee made an announcement.

"The next round will be Prince Nobucks and Butch Jojo in the place on Bud Smith."

Butch and Prince were in the box and walked up standing in front of each other Prince was doing little jumps and Butch was twitching.

"Okay boys I want a clean fight and no cheats got it?! Go!" He backed away from the boys.

They were walking in a circle and Butch threw the first punch but Prince dodged it. He came back up punching Butch in the stomach make Butch back up some.

I stoop up "Butch kick his ass don't you dare go soft on me!" I yelled.

Butch looked my way and smirked and he stood back in his fighting stance as Prince was coming closer Butch threw another punch and Prince blocked it but as he came back up Butch threw his other arm at him knocking Prince down, Prince hoped back up running to Butch throwing punched Butch blocked them all as Prince pulled back Butch threw punches back hitting Prince every time until Prince was in the corner of the ring Butch backed up and waited a while Prince was breathing hard and had blood coming from his nose he took a step forward and raised his arms he had his left eye closed he threw a punch and Butch jumped back Prince fell to the floor. The referee ran up to Prince and looked him over and announced he was out cold making Butch the winner! He lifted one of Butches arms up he was breathing hard he looked me in the eyes and I looked away feeling me cheeks become hot. I looked at him in the corner of my eye and I saw him smirk he walked out of the ring. As some people came to pick Prince up.

"Next up is Mitch Michelson and Nike Falsity."

.

..

…

..

.

Bubbles P.O.V

"What movie do you want to see Bubbles?" Boomer asked me

"Um they all look pretty good."

"Want to watch a scary movie?" he asked looking at a poster that had a horrible monster with blood on it lifting this girl up by the leg.

"No!" I cried

"Okay, sorry didn't know you were afraid of scary movies." He said.

"How about 'Till Death Do Us Part'? It's not scary it has action and love you like that don't you?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah I guess we can watch that." I smiled back.

"Two tickets for 'Till Death Do Us Part' please."

"That'll be twenty-four sixty."

.

..

…

..

..

.

"That was a great movie Boomer." I said smiling as we walked out.

"It was I liked the part where that dude was about to fall to his death but the memory of him needing to save his girlfriend got him the motivation." Boomer said smiling back at me.

"What do you want do until your brother comes? How much do you think we have?" I asked.

"Um. We ha-"

"BOOMIE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH HER?!"

We turned around to see Brat and two other girls with her.

"I go to the mall with my friends and I come to find you with this skank!" she yelled.

"No, no you have it all wrong!" Boomer said putting his hands up.

"Boomer is right we were just trying to watch a mo-" She ran towards me and jumped on me pulling my hair.

I pushed her off of me and she tried to attack me again I kicked her and got up she came back at me pulling my hair I pulled hers back trying to get her off of me. I was pulling her towards a wall if I can slam her against it she would leave me alone. As I was about to slam her against the wall she scratched me across the face, I tightened my grip on her hair and threw her at the wall, she grunted and slid down the wall.

"Bubbles are you okay?!" Boomer asked.

"I think." I said as I touched my face feeling the blood run down it.

"I'm going to go check on Brat okay, I'm so sorry about this I'll call Brick right away!"

It hurt to hear him say that

"D_id he really care about her more than me?! Of course he did She's his girlfriend after all.'_

* * *

**Next Chapter.**

_"Bubbles is in trouble! Buttercup stay here with Butch we'll meet you at your house! Come one Blossom."_

_"Wait what the hell is going on?!" Buttercup yelled._

_"Buttercup just please stay with Butch Me and Brick will handle it!"_

_"Blossom!"_

_.._

_..._

_.._

_"Where are the other's?"_

_"Bubbles is in trouble! and they told me to stay with you!" _

_"Is she okay?"_

_"I don't fucking know all i know whoever messed with her will get their ass kicked personally by me!" I said_

_"Come on Butterfly Brick and Boomer won't let anything happen."_

_"Then why did Boomer call saying my sister is in trouble?!"_

_"Buttercup.. Don't worry, Come help me to your car my arms are sore."_

_"What does your arms have to do with walking?!"_

_"Just help me.."_

* * *

**I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD FOR YOU GUYS I'M REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE I'VE BEEN BUSY I was in the hospital for about a month but I'm okay now anyway R&R if your still reading it!**


End file.
